ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dylan Kyle
Name: “The Sex Icon” Dylan Kyle *photo courtesy of deviantart* Stats: Height: 6'1” Weight: 245 lbs Hometown: Hollywood, California Face Entrance Theme: I Made It by Kevin Rudolf Entrance Style: Blue and purple beams of lights circle around the arena and the stage glows blue and purple. Dylan and Roxanne walk out hand in hand, get on the ring apron where Roxy kisses Dylan, enter the ring where walk to the center and rocket pyro shoots off behind them. Wrestling Style: Submission & Technical Entrance Attire: Designer shirt Wrestling Gear: Wrestling trunks with the letter "D" and a cool design all over, kickpad boots, and wrist tape Finishers: Dirty Talk (Flip Bottom a.k.a. C-4) Sublime (Crippler Crossface) Top 10 Submssion Moves: Choke the Gopher (Half Nelson Choke) Guillitone Choke Variations Cross Legged STF Straight Jacket Surfboard Bearhug Camel Clutch Inverted Facelock Backbreaker Submission Indian Deathlock Top 10 Technical Moves Piledriver Flapjack Brainbuster Snap Suplex Sleeper Slam Neckbreaker Fisherman DDT Facebreaker Knee Smash Double Underhook Backbreaker Modified Double Knee Gutbuster Clothing Style: Dylan likes to dress very well, he wears expensive designer shirt with dress up slacks and dress shoes. His most prized possession is his Tour de I’lle Watch. Personality: Heel - Dylan is conceited, thinks he is God's gift to both men and women. He thinks nobody can measure up to his sex appeal and feels that everyone should have their attention on him. He considers himself the sexiest man alive. He will flirt with his counterparts if it means him picking up the win. He is protective over Roxanne and if anyone touches her, he gets very aggressive. Face: As a face he taunts to the fans, the fans appreciate his wrestling skills and determination not to take the cowards way out and work his way to climb the ladder. Background: Growing up as the only child in his household he was spoiled rotten by both his parents. Dylan is used to getting what he wants and that translated over into high school when he could get any women he wanted. His good looks got him noticed by a modeling agency and he dropped out of school and pursued a modeling career. He modeled briefly until he found his true calling and went into the adult film industry not wanting to waste his sex appeal. His first scene was with his current girlfriend Roxanne Moore, where the two dated after that. He won many awards during his porn career, but after three years in the industry he retired from it. He always watched the WCSF and was able to convince Roxanne to use their money and go to wrestling school, where he mostly specialized in submission wrestling. Wrestling Career Before WCSF: Dylan and Roxanne were controversial using their sexuality and good looks to their advantage. They played mind games with their opponents and Dylan went as far as flirting and touching in order to throw them off their game. The wrestlers didn't feel safe with him in the lockerroom that Dylan and Roxanne had their own lockerroom. Dylan and Roxanne spent most of their time in EWF (Elite Wrestling Federation) many wrestlers within that company thought he wasn't going to amount to much because of his background. Dylan proved them wrong when he won the EWF Title on 4 occasions, and became one of the top faces of the company. The CEO of the company called Ralph Pierce and highly recommended Dylan and Roxanne to come and wrestle for the WCSF. Both of them signed the contracts wanting to take the WCSF to new levels. WCSF Career: On his first night with the company, Dylan and Roxanne were interviewed by Steve Spielman when they were interrupted by Mick Money who wanted to fund one of his movie projects. Dylan turned him down but Mick didn't take the rejection so lightly. The two had a match the next week where Mick picked up the victory using a steel chair. The following week, Mick made his presence known in Dylan's match with Zachary Cage, upset over Money's constant interfering, Dylan challenged him to a match that will take place at the Wednesday Night Warzone pre-show which Mick accepted. Category:Wrestlers